


The Biker and the Baker

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, baker!kihyun, bg!wonkyun, biker!shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun works at a small bakery part-time, and a regular customer has caught his eye… Now, the only problem is he just has to figure out how to see him without a counter between them.





	The Biker and the Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showki + Baker Kihyun [Background Wonkyun]
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Kihyun hums under his breath as he adds more cocoa powder to the cookie batter. It’s a bit more than the recipe calls for, but the majority of their customers have an incurable sweet tooth, so he’s sure they won’t mind.

“Kihyunnie~” his coworker and roommate, Minhyuk, suddenly calls, his voice much sweeter than the batter in the bowl. Kihyun turns with a raised brow, prompting his same-age friend to explain just why he’s looking at him with such a suggestive smirk. “You’re boyfriend’s here.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kihyun mutters, though his heartrate picks up impossibly fast at the news. He quickly pats off his hands, and nods towards the batter for Minhyuk to continue working on. Minhyuk nods in understanding, chuckling knowingly as Kihyun rushes towards the front counter. He sucks a steadying breath through his teeth, though it doesn’t help his racing heart.

The bell above the door jingles, and a man, one of their regular customers, walks into the bakery. Kihyun throws on his most charming smile, bouncing up and down on his heels excitedly at the weekly encounter.

Son Hyunwoo, born in year 1992, comes towards the counter, an adorable, slight blush dusting his tan cheeks. He stops only inches away, a Buddha-like smile dancing across his lips. Kihyun breathes in deeply, reveling in the strong scent of oil and autumn air sticking to the older man’s leather jacket.

“Nice to see you today,” Kihyun greets, making sure his voice is especially friendly today. Hyunwoo chuckles under his breath, though his blush worsens a bit despite himself. “Your usual?” Kihyun asks, pretending he doesn’t notice even though he most certainly. The customer nods, and Kihyun walks away only a moment to retrieve a small box.

Hyunwoo has come in at least once a week for the past two months with the same order every time: six of their best cookies and a cappuccino to go. Of course, Kihyun, never a man for subtlety, always gives him their best heart-shaped cookies—which he coincidentally always makes—and even draws a little heart into the foam of his coffee. He has yet to tell Kihyun to back off, so he either hasn’t noticed or is flattered by such advances.

Kihyun has decided to throw caution to the wind today, and scribbles down a string of numbers at the top corner of the box just big enough to be noticed, but small enough to not be obnoxious. He goes to the cappuccino machine to begin the brewing process, and then moves to the cookie case to pick out their best cookies.

The baker returns only a few moments later with the order complete, and Hyunwoo seems… more nervous than he had just before. He offers out a hand to pay with cash, which is unusual as he typically pays with card, but Kihyun doesn’t think anything of it… until he notices the slip of paper attached to the underside of the bills.

“Keep the change,” Hyunwoo tells him, his voice thickened by anxiety, and he makes as if to pluck up his goods and run off. Kihyun turns the bills over, and can’t help but beam at seeing a phone number on the paper.

“I get off at three!” he catches himself calling after the biker, who freezes mid-step. He turns round, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. His tan face is now fully read, making him all the more precious to the younger man. “Be out front when I do~” Kihyun finishes, sealing the deal with a wink.

His heart pauses amongst its beating, waiting with baited breath as Hyunwoo takes nearly an eternity to reply. But, he smiles a little, and Kihyun can finally breathe again. The older man nods, and then walks out the bakery. Kihyun sighs wistfully, leaning forward to prop his elbows up on the counter as he watches him go.

He hears a knowing chuckle behind him, and turns slightly to see Changkyun, another one of his coworkers, staring at him with wistful eyes.

“This place is a regular dating service,” Changkyun mutters, earning an agreeable laugh from his hyung. The younger turns to glance over at Hoseok, another regular customer whom he’d made his move on only a month ago. Hoseok notices the glance immediately and raises up his coffee in a silent cheers, beaming from ear to ear.

“Now all that’s left is to hook Minhyuk-ah up with that barista across the street…” Kihyun muses aloud, only halfly joking. Changkyun giggles at this, and turns to continue on his way to the stock room.

Kihyun sighs once more, glancing at the nearest clock to see how long he had until his shift ended… and how long until he could see Hyunwoo again~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Showki + Baker Kihyun [Background Wonkyun]
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
